Darkness when you hold us
by medspn6410
Summary: U.A 23x10 : Les ténèbres ont été libérées. Le monde va être changé, et nos deux héros auront un rôle à jouer. Mais l'arriver d'une inconnue sera-t-elle une aide ou un problème pour réparer une erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû être commise ? (besoin d'avis pour savoir si je dois la continuer ou l'arrêter )
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous ,**

 **Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, basée sur la scène finale de la saison 10.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise et que je ne sois pas trop hors sujet en ce qui concerne le caractère des perso. J'attend avec impatience vos commentaire et vos critiques.**

 **Biz.**

 **medspn6410**

 **ps : les perso de supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Les ténèbres montaient dans le ciel.

Les deux frères essayaient frénétiquement de sortir la voiture du nid-de-poule dans lequel Dean venait d'y coincer une roue. Mais au final, leurs regards restèrent fixé sur le nuage qui balayait tous sur son passage dévorant arbres, lampadaires, rues...

Qu'avaient-ils encore fait en tuant la mort... Ils n'auraient peut-être jamais la réponse, car les ténèbres les avalèrent à leur tour, laissant leur question sans réponse...

(***)

Elles l'entouraient !

Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir, elle l'appela l'homme qui se trouvait à moins de cent mètres d'elle, mais l'homme disparu et son rire retentit autour d'elle. Que faire ? Où aller dans ce monde cauchemardesque ? Personne ne pouvait plus l'aider désormais... Elle était seule, et elle le serait à jamais... Mais elles continueraient toujours à la chercher où quelle se cache. Alors, à bout de forces, elle s'arrêta de courir. Lasse, elle se retourna pour affronter son destin.

Les ténèbres se rapprochaient d'elle, mais elle ne broncha pas. Depuis le jour où elle avait pris sa décision, elle connaissait son destin. Mais elle en avait marre de fuir. Marre de devoir tous les jours se dire qu'elle faisait ca pour Lui. Lui qui lui avait promis qu'il viendrai la sauver. Pendant des centaines d'années elle s'était battue espérant à chaque seconde voir sa lumière déferler enfin sur ce cauchemars. Il n'était, pourtant, jamais venu et l'espoir s'était peu à peu dissipé. Maintenant, elle en avait assez. Alors, leur fessant fasse et les regarda se précipiter vers elle. Quand elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle ferma les yeux... Elle les sentit l'envahir, s'insinuer dans chaque recoin de son être, et... Plus rien. Les ténèbres s'étaient retirées et un bruit sourd lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Le monde autour d'elle se fissurait ! Les ténèbres la quittèrent et elle les virent s'échapper par les interstices qui s'élargissaient de plus en plus.

-NON ! Hurla-t-elle.

Cela n'était pas possible ! Rien ne pouvait détruire cet endroit et rien ne devait le faire ! Elle avait sacrifié sa liberté et sa vie pour pouvoir les enfermer ici ! Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire et la lumière, qui devint de plus en plus brillante l'enveloppa.

(***)

-Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle !

On la secouer sans ménagement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle tourna la tête vers la droite. Elle vit une femme au visage inquiet la scruter. Une douleur sourde commença à la lancer à la tempe quand elle essaya de se lever.

-Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda la femme en l'aidant.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle en portant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient mouillés, poisseux et, quand elle la retira, elle constata qu'elle saignait.

-Mais.. Vous êtes blessée ! Je vais vous amener à l'hôpital !

-No..Je...

Elle ne put même pas finir sa phrase car, dans les bras de l'inconnue, elle perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 1 (corrigé)

**Bonjour,**

 **Voila je vous dévoile le chapitre 1 ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Biz ! (fautes d'orthographes corrigées)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Dean ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Sam...

Il dégagea un bras et tâtonna à sa droite jusqu'à rencontrer l'épaule de son frère qu'il secoua.

-Non.. Pas de sucette... Gabri... HEIN ! Dean ? S'exclama Sam en se réveillant en sursaut.

Son frère le regarda bizarrement, mais ne releva pas.

-Ça va ? Rien de casser ?

-Non... Enfin, je ne pense pas.. Déclara Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'était quoi ça putain ! Merde... Regarde... S'exclama Dean.

Autour de leur véhicule, tout n'était que champs de bataille. Les arbres, les lampadaires, même le vieux bâtiment qui avait été le témoin des dernières heures de la mort, tout avait été soufflé... Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur le monde et qu'importe où ils portaient leur regard les ténèbres avaient tout balayé tel de simples fétus de paille.

Sortant de la voiture, les deux frères se demandaient, même si c'était un peu trop tard, quelle chose ils avaient bien pu avoir libéré. Chacun, désormais, entrevoyait déjà les problèmes à venir, telle une deuxième apocalypse s'abattant sur ce misérable monde... Sauf que Lucifer et Michel n'étaient plus là, et que les seules personnes qui pourraient désormais les aider, se résumer à un ange et un énervant et sadique Roi des Enfers.

(***)

Le soir été enfin tombé.

Toute la journée, elle avait feint de dormir, évitant ainsi les questions des personnes qui se disaient guérisseurs. Se levant difficilement du lit, elle ressentit une douleur vive. Une sorte d'aiguille avait été planté dans son bras et elle venait de l'arracher, laissant une traînée écarlate sur son bras..

Mais où était-elle, bon dieu !

Elle remarqua aussi qu'on lui avait pris ses vêtements et le tissu qui la recouvré désormais avait la texture du papier, ses bottes, elles, se trouvant à côté du lit.

Avisant une armoire sur sa droite, elle l'ouvrit. Heureusement pour elle, quelques vêtements si trouvaient et ressemblaient un peu à ce qu'elle portait avant d'arrivée dans ce monde étrange, du moins à la lueur grisâtre qui filtrait par sa fenêtre.

Elle se battit quelques instant avec, enfila ses chaussures, et, en se retournant s'arrêta devant le miroir de la pièce.

Elle avait changé.

A la lumière de la lune, son visage paraissait blafard, comme celui d'un mort, et ses cheveux, habituellement blond, semblaient grisonnants. Elle fessait aussi plus vielle, comme si les siècles qu'elle avait passé dans cette prison destiné aux ténèbres l'avaient vieilli... Elle remarqua aussi qu'on lui avait bandé la tête. Elle enleva le bandeau, le jeta au loin et, poussant un soupir de résignation, se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Que faire ? Il devait bien y avoir une centaine de mètres de hauteur entre sa position et le sol... Il y avait bien une porte dans cette « chambre » mais c'était par là que venaient ces personnes en tenues blanches et elle ne tenait pas à les croisaient. Pourtant, si elle était là, c'était pour une seule raison : retrouver ceux, celui ou celle, qui avaient brisé le sceau et libéré des forces bien plus noires et cruelles que tout ce que ce monde avaient put connaître...

Et, sur cette décision, elle sauta...

« - _Quoi qu'il arrive je viendrais te sauver ! Mais il faut les arrêter et toi seule peut le faire !_

 _Il la regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il lui porté, mais qu'importent les regards qu'il pouvait lui lancer, elle savait. Elle savait que si elle traçait le sceau, plus jamais elle ne le reverrait. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait l'embrasser, plus jamais elle ne pourrait le revoir..._

 _-Je t'aime Pandore et je te retrouverai où que tu sois ! Lui promit-il avec son doux sourire qu'elle aimait tant._

 _-Ne me laisse pas..._

 _Une explosion fit trembler le bâtiment et de la poussière tomba du plafond. Sa voix se fit plus pressante._

 _-Nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter ! Fais-le ! Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais le pour notre enfant ! Pour tous ceux qu'Elles ont pris. Pense aux cris des mères qui, chaque matin, déchiraient l'aube quand elles découvraient leurs nouveaux nés morts dans leurs berceaux ! TU N'AS PLUS LE CHOIX !_

 _Elle regarda La Lame... Après tous ce n'était qu'un simple symbole à tracer. Elle devait juste prendre quelques gouttes de son sang... Alors pour une dernière fois, elle se réfugia dans ses bras. Elle voulait garder de lui son odeur, la chaleur de ses bras, le goût de ses baisers et la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes._

 _-Promets moi que tu viendras me chercher ! Ne me laisse pas là-bas..._

 _-Je te le promets ! Maintenant fais ce que tu dois faire !_

 _Alors, relâchant son étreinte, elle se retourna vers l'autel, décidé.  
Chaque marche qui la séparé de son destin été une marche de plus vers la liberté de son peuple._

 _Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, même si elle ne devait plus revoir ce monde, ou mourir en le sauvant, elle savait que son histoire se finirait comme ça._

 _Elle était la Sauveuse et la Lumière qui triomphe des Ténèbres._

 _Elle était Shamash et en tant que tel, elle rendit sa justice. S'ouvrant une veine, elle traça le sceau et laissa les ténèbres envahir le temple. »_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Cabot Coves, 00h35, 3 mois plus tard.**

C'était cette nuit où jamais.

Cette nuit, ils mettraient fin à la folie meurtrière qui avait éclaté dans cette petite ville du Maine. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que les deux chasseurs étaient arrivés dans ce trou et qu'ils enquêtaient sur des morts inexpliqués, tel que celle du groupe d'étudiants jouant aux chasseurs de fantômes, puis sur différentes disparitions d'enfants.

Ayant d'abord cru à un fantôme, quelle ne furent pas leur surprise quand Dean et Sam découvrirent qu'ils avaient affaire une bande de trois déesses de la guerre celtique, qui, depuis qu'elles s'étaient rejointes, ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de déambuler chaque soir dans la ville en ne laissant derrière elles que souffrance, douleur, destruction et mort.

Dean et Sam s'armèrent de leur pieu en acajou, dont leurs pointes avaient étaient badigeonnées de verveine, se regardèrent et entrèrent dans la bâtisse.

A l'intérieur, tout était en ruine. Ils avancèrent avec précaution à travers un long couloir puis, arrivèrent à un grand escalier. En haut, de la lumière et des voix.

Sam le fit remarquer à son frère et tous deux montèrent à l'étage. Le murmure devint plus fort, et l'atmosphère de cette partie de la bâtisse changea.

Les zones d'ombre devinrent plus noires, les courants d'airs plus froids, tandis que le rituel des trois monstres prenait forme. Des symboles cabalistiques d'un rouge profond ne laissaient aucun doute aux deux frères sur l'origine de leurs composants. Les déesses, plongeaient dans leur litanie et dans une transe presque sexuelle, ne les avaient pas encore remarqués, et Dean et Sam en profitèrent pour agir.

Tuer les deux premières fut un jeu d'enfant, mais la troisième, prit conscience de la situation et sorti de sa transe.

-Mes sœurs ! Hurla-t-elle en propulsant Dean contre le mur le plus proche. Vous allez me le payer, chasseurs !

Elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers un Dean inconscient, quand Sam la jeta à terre et lui planta son pieu au beau milieu de sa poitrine. Mais la déesse, qui ne mourra pas tout de suite lui attrapa le bras avec ses dernières forces.

-Je... Je sais qui vous êtes... Ce... que vous avez fait... Elle vous cherche...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase et, comme ses sœurs, elle disparut dans un nuage noir.

-Bon débarras ! Déclara Dean qui s'était réveillé et avait assisté à la scène.

-Dean... Tu ne crois pas que... Commença Sam.

-Sam ! On vient de passer deux mois infernaux et je me suis fait, encore une fois, balancer contre un mur, alors excuse-moi, mais là j'ai envie d'un double cheese, d'une bière et d'un bon lit !

Sur ses mots, il sortit de la pièce. Sam lui s'y attarda. Quelque chose clochait... Il examina de plus près les symboles sur le mur. Il en reconnu quelques-uns. Certains, en énochiens, étaient des symboles de protections. D'autre, en grec ancien, était sensé servir de répulsif. Mais que redouté des déesses ?

-Sam ! Cria un Dean qui devait s'impatienter dans cette nuit froide d'octobre.

Il sortit de sa réflexion, prit une photo avec son portable pour pouvoir approfondir ses recherches et rejoignit son frère.

(***)

-Es-tu sur que ce sont eux ?

-Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais à les trouver ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais...

Adressant dédaigneusement un regard au démon, elle reporta son attention sur les chasseurs. Le démon lui, dans un cliquetis de chaîne, soupira. Cravate et smoking noir, du sang séché au coin de sa bouche, Crowley, se demandait encore comment lui, le Roi des Enfers, avaient put tomber dans un piège aussi gros.

 _Flashback~1 mois plus tôt_

 _-Une jeune femme demande à voir votre Grâce._

 _Le jeune démon paraissait nerveux, et le silence de son Roi, toujours plongé dans ses parchemins ne l'aidait pas à se calmer._

 _-Majesté, excusez-moi..._

 _-J'ai entendu ! Depuis quand devrais-je me déplacer sur le terrain ! Tu es un démon des croisements non ? ALORS, FAIS TON BOULOT !_

 _-Je... Permettais-moi d'insister, mais elle réclame après vous depuis plus d'un mois... Et si je puis dire le fond de ma pensée..._

 _-Non, justement, tu ne peux pas ! Retourne faucher des âmes où je te renvoie au fin fond de ta pathétique cellule où tu pourras y moisir !_

 _Malgré tout, l'insolent s'avança et déposa une lettre sur son bureau._

 _-Elle m'a dit que si votre seigneuriale personne refusée, je devais lui remettre cette enveloppe._

 _Sur ces mots, il disparut. Crowley, renifla dédaigneusement et alla se servir un whisky. Puis, revenant dans son confortable fauteuil, considéra longuement la missive. Qui pouvait bien vouloir impérativement lui parler ! Sa mère ? Elle n'utiliserait pas une chose si... Puéril... Il l'ouvrit tout de même et commença à la lire._

 _Si un témoin avait été dans la pièce, il aurait pu voir que le royal visage de sa « Majesté » se décomposer à mesure qu'il venait de prendre conscience de ce que contenait ce message._

 _-Nom de..._

 _Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'il se trouvait assis sur une banale chaise de bois, au milieu d'un piège à démon, en face d'Elle._

 _(Fin du flashback)_

-Tu sais... Je sais qui tu es ! Enfaite, c'était plutôt facile de la deviner.

Elle ne l'ignorait royalement, mais il savait qu'elle l'écouté.

-Je l'ai su quand, tu t'es servi de ton sang pour tracer tes... Pentacles. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, tout le monde te considère comme un mythe. Un mythe, pour rappeler à chacun que la curiosité est un vilain défaut... Une histoire pour les mômes qu'on leur raconte le soir...

Il vit ses mains se contracter, et une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. Il sourit.

-D'un côté, tu me rappelle un peu l'écureuil et l'élan, tu sais... Tu apportes la mort et la destruction autour de toi...

Elle attrapa le pistolet qu'elle avait caché sous son blouson et le coup de crosse qu'il reçut fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut à son monologue. Malgré tout, elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

-Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! Et ce n'était pas ma faute !

-C'est ta version de l'histoire ma chère ! Mais les faits sont là ! Pour toute l'humanité, tu sera toujours Pandore, la femme qui déversa sur l'humanité l'ensemble des maux qui la dévore désormais...

-Ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça ! Personne ne comprendra donc jamais...

Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. La rage se lisait sur son visage et le démon remarqua, malgré la pénombre que son visage s'était durci.

-Crois-moi, Démon ! Tes amis humains, vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide et déterminée.

Le démon éclata d'un rire froid. Et, la fusillant d'un regard rouge sanglant, déclara :

-Si cela était si facile, crois-moi, je l'aurai déjà fait ! Ne soit pas si naïve, ils t'écraseront comme le pathétique insecte que tu es et te renverront d'où tu viens sans une once de compassion pour ta quête !

-Et bien, on verra !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle mit le contact et commença sa filature.

(***)

-Tu sais que tu peux vraiment être dégoutant quand tu t'y met ! Pesta Sam en regardant avec dégoût le repas de son frère qui s'étalait sur la table de leur chambre de motel miteuse.

Pour toute réponse, son frère lui fit son plus beau sourire, déformé par l'énorme morceau de hamburger qu'il venait de fourrer dans sa bouche.

-Tu chais Cham, faut profiter de la vie tant qu'on peut !

-Oui, bas, on verra quand ton taux de cholestérols aura atteint un taux critique...

Et ignorant son frère, il brancha son portable sur son ordinateur, ouvrit la photo qu'il avait faite et se concentra sur ses recherches, voulant à tout prix résoudre ce mystère.

-Si tu cherches une nouvelle affaire, tu pourrais au moins nous laisser un week-end de libre ! Que dirais-tu d'aller à Miami ! Déclara Dean

-Dean, c'est à plus d'une journée de voiture d'ici !

-Justement, si on part maintenant, on y sera demain vers, euh... O1h30 du matin ! Dit joyeusement son frère.

Sam sourit, mais retourna tout de même à ses recherches. Il classa les symboles par langue. Ce qui lui permit de remarquer que la plupart étaient du grec ancien et servaient à protéger des lieux tel que des temples ou étaient gravé sur des colliers et servaient à éloigner les désastres de ou des personnes qui les portaient. Les autres, le ramené systématiquement sur les mêmes pages, relatant le mythe de Pandore, plus ou moins différent selon les sites.

-Moi, je préférerais que tu me ramène au bunker. Je voudrais étudier de plus prés ces symboles !

-Rabat-joie ! Lui répondit son frère en lui lançant un emballage gras et se leva. Puisque tu joue encore au rat de bibliothèque, moi, je vais dormir. Je suis mort !

Et, sans même se déshabiller, il s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller. Sam, lui, n'avait rien écouté et lisait frénétiquement une page web qu'il venait de trouver et elle venait de le faire se recentrer sur ce qui aurait dû être depuis le début leur priorité, les ténèbres.

La menace était sérieuse, et ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps pour batifoler.

Les ténèbres avaient déjà commencé leur œuvre, et ils devaient les arrêter...

Mais il devait aussi répondre à la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il était monté dans l'Impala : que voulait dire la déesse ?

 _« Elle vous cherche... »_

Ses derniers mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles et il se devait d'y répondre au plus vite.


End file.
